


Casting a Shadow

by fredbassett



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Lúthien readies herself for a terrifying task.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tolkien100





	Casting a Shadow

She flexes her wings.

They unfurl - long, leathery, black.

She flexes them again and her body rises in flight, the earth falling away below her, trees looking no taller more than blades of grass, mountains dwarfing to mere hills.

She turns, wheeling about the world, the wind whipping past this new form that clothes her.

She is no longer beautiful, but she is powerful, and power is what they need now.

Power and stealth.

Below her, Beren runs through the forest, testing the power of his wolf form.

They are ready to test the might of Morgoth.

Together, as ever.


End file.
